All About The Granger
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: What's not to like about Hermione Granger? Written for [Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Why Can't I Hate You?

**Written for** **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**A/N: I forgotten how much I hate poetry...**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Hermione**

* * *

It's been drilled into me since birth

That I should hate your kind

That you're lower than me

You're supposed to disgust me

But all I feel is love for you

I used to ask why I couldn't hate you

And I still can't figure it out

How I've become attached

How you've become the center of my world

So you tell me to write it all down

And I do

I love those brown eyes

Your bushy brown hair

Your thirst for knowledge

How understanding you are

The patience you have

That brilliant smile

My life never really began

Until I met you


	2. I'm Not Worthy

**Written for** **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Chocolate Frog: Bronze- Google Stump (Prompts)-Stammer, Imply, Answers, Secrets**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Euan**

* * *

When she was around he froze and stammer stupid words

Not that she noticed with friends like Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

Who both were both idiotic and didn't deserve somebody like her

He remembered back to first year, when they used to be so cruel to her

That they were friends for the briefest moment and he sworn he was in love

She was smart like a Ravenclaw and seemed to have answers for everything

Euan was sure that she would never be friends with them and he had a chance

But then that Halloween incident happens and suddenly they're best friends

And Euan can't figure out why that is.

Hadn't they had tried to their hardest to get rid of her?

It actually hurts Euan to know that he had to start all over.

Then sixth year comes around and he sees his chance.

Ron starts to Lavender Brown and Euan a little too eager to ask Hermione out

She politely turns him down and his embarrassment becomes his secret.

He was so stupid not to notice that she was into Ron

Hermione's reaction towards them implied how jealous she was.

Maybe it's Euan that doesn't deserve somebody like Hermione


	3. In The Dark

**June Funfair Event: The Dunk Tank**

 **Written for Sam (** **HP Slash Luv)**

 **Pairing: Lavender/Hermione**

 **Word count: 335**

* * *

 _Hermione sucked in her breath as she felt her bed dip low because of the extra weight. She closed her eyes firmly shut as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was still very upset with Lavender and wasn't quite ready to forgive her. Though it was hard to stay mad at her, when the other girl was kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

 _"I know you're not asleep, 'Mione." Lavender whispered before sucking on the girl's earlobe._

 _Hermione bit back a moan and elbowed the girl behind her. "Stop it, or you'll wake the others."_

 _Lavender giggled softly. "I can fix that you know, then you can be as loud as you like."_

 _"Lavender!" Hermione hissed, "Stop it."_

 _"Why? When it's very clear that you like it. I do plan on apologizing. In my own way, of course."_

 _Lavender, then, tilted Hermione's head towards her before kissing her lips._

 _"There's nothing to be jealous about, Hermione. I was only talking to her." She murmured against her lips._

 _Hermione snorted and pulled away from the girl. "Because that's what it looked like."_

 _"I swear to it. I have no interest in Cho, besides you're prettier and smarter than she would ever be. If it bothers you that bad, I won't talk to her again."_

 _Lavender proceeded to kiss Hermione as her hand traveled down-_

"Hermione."

"What?"

Hermione blinked once and turned her attention to her best friends, Ron, and Harry. She felt herself turn red as Harry stared at her with amusement and Ron at her annoyed.

"Bloody hell, where's you head today? I've been talking for the last twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Ron eyed her for a moment before resuming back to his story. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over at Lavender, who was smirking at her. Hermione blushed as she remembered last night.

 _"All is forgiven?"_

 _"All is forgiven."_


End file.
